Across the Sea of Stars
by FinaleChaotic
Summary: Some strange problem occurs with Fayt and his group try and enter 4-D space. Fayt wakes up and finds himself with Tear and Luke in Tataroo Valley. Not know where he was he chooses to travel with them, so he can find his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the Abyss : Across the Sea of Stars

A Tales of the Abyss/Star Ocean: Till the End of Time Crossover

Rated: Pg-13

Chapter 1 : A Trip and Fayt

Location: Baticul, Capital of Light

It was a lovely day over the Kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, but Luke, the son of Duke Fabre, was not amused, he looked up to the sky and at the Fonstones floating in it. He turned and grabbed his head for a second before slowly making his way to the door, when he grabbed his head once more. After a moment he let go and dismissed the headache by saying, "…Guess I'm hearing things."

Outside of his room was a lovely garden, attended by Pere, "Hello, Master Luke. Nice Weather we're having today."

Luke just looked at him, "Digging in the dirt again today, Pere?" He said before crossing his arms, "Don't you get bored doing that every single day?"

Pere just laughed, "Not at all. This is my job." He then looks at the flowers, "Nothing makes me happier than to see the flowers I grow warm the hearts of the manor's inhabitants."

"No offense," Luke stated, "but I'm bored as all hell of this manor." He said before sighing, "I want my freedom."

Pere nodded, "Yes, I can understand how being forbidden to leave the manor would cause you to feel that way." He then looked Luke straight in the face, "But it's an order from His Majesty himself. You'll need to wait a little longer… until you come of age." He then turned back to the flowers, "I'm sure you're used to these flowers by now, but I still hope they can warm your heart." And with that said, Pere went back to his flowers.

Luke turned and walked the other way and enter the one of the manor's hallways, the one closest to the servants quarters and headed to the Entrance Hall. He walked over to Ramdas, who was quick to inform the Young Master of a visitor, "The Order of Lorelei Maestro Dorian General Van Grants will be arriving soon."

Luke looked confused, "What? Master Van's coming?" He said while crossing his arms, "It's not a training day."

"I've heard he's here on urgent business." Ramdas said. "I was told they'll be calling you later, Young Master, so please wait in your room."

Luke looked at him very annoyed. "Stop calling me 'young' already."

Ramdas shuck his head, "No, until you reach maturity at age 20, I shall continue to refer to you as Young Master." As Luke stormed over to the door Ramdas turned and looked at him once more, "Young Master… Please stop fraternizing with the gardener, Pere. It isn't fit for you to be speaking to one of his status."

"I know, I know. Sheesh. And quiet giving me orders." Luke hissed as he started to leave the room.

"My apologies." Ramdas replied.

Luke head back to his room, bored to death from being cooped up in the manor, but something was making the day a bit more interesting for him, and that was Van, even though he didn't know why Van was showing up all he could think about was maybe they could train today. As Luke entered his room he started to develop a strange headache once more, but it was no ordinary headache, for this time Luke was hearing voices.

'Luke, fragment of my soul, heed my voice.'

Luke fell to his knee, "…Argh! I knew it… It's that damn voice again!" He said in a pain filled voice.

"Luke! What is it? Not another one of those headaches?" Called a friendly voice.

"Guy… is that you?" Luke said, still kneeled over in pain, but soon the headache faded and Luke stood once more to see his friend standing in the window, "…It's okay. It's gone."

"You hearing things again?" Guy asked.

Luke nodded, "…I wish I knew what the hell is was. It's so annoying."

Guy turned and looked out the window, "They're getting more frequent. They started after you were kidnapped by the Malkuth Empire. What that, seven years now?"

Luke walked around to one side of his bed, "Thanks to them, not I'm going crazy."

Guy jumps out of the window, "Well, don't worry about it too much." Guy said before crossing his arms, "So, what do you want to do today? How about some sword practice?"

Luke put his hands on his hips, "Sorry, not today. Master Van's here."

Guy looked surprised and uncrossed his arms, "Van? But today's not a training day, is it?"

Luke shuck his head, "Apparently something came up."

Suddenly a knock came to the door, "Master Luke? May I come in?" Called a girls voice

Guy climbed back into the window, "Uh-oh. I can't let anyone see me here." Guy said in a worried tone, "I'm out of here before I get caught. See you." He said before giving a so long salute and jumping out the window.

"Master Luke?" Called the girl once more.

Luke turned to the door, "Yeah, yeah, I hear you. Come on it, it's open."

The maid walked in, "His Grace requests your presence in the drawing room."

Luke nodded, "All right. Dismissed." He watched as the maid bowed and left the room, "Guess I'll get going." Luke said before leaving his room, he headed back to the hallway he had ventured down earlier, but a noise caught his attention. He head the other way, towards the room where Pere and Guy slept at nights and entered the adjacent hallway only to see Guy cornered by two of the maids.

"Luke! Do something! Please!" Guy yelled.

The maid with ponytails started to giggle, "Oh, Guy, you're such a joker! You're going to go out with me later, right?"

Guy looked at the maid, "No, look, I've already told you, I can't really… I mean…"

The other maid looked disappointed, "Honestly, if you keep acting like that, you'll never get over your fear of women."

Guy lowered his arms and whispered to himself about passing out, and Luke took this as his time to slip away without a word. Luke headed down the hallway, into the Entrance Hall, and finally into the Drawing Room, "You wanted to see me, Father?"

Duke Fabre nodded, "Mmm. Have a set Luke."

Luke walked over and sat down in the open set next to Van and turned to him with a grin and asked, "Hey! Master Van! Do I get to train with you today?"

Van turned and looked at him, "We'll have time for that later. First, we have to talk about something."

Luke's father nodded, "Dorian General Grants is returning to Daath tomorrow."

Luke looked confused, "Huh? Why?"

Van closed his eyes, "You know I am a member of the Oracle Knights, part of the Order of Lorelei."

"You're their commandant, right?" Luke replied.

"Right, as the leader of the Knights, it is my duty to provide protection for Fon Master Ion."

Luke leaned back and propped his head up with his hand, "What's a 'Fon Master Ion'?"

Luke mother, Susanna, turned and looked at Luke, "He's the leader of the Order of Lorelei. It's thanks to Ion that the truce between the Malkuth Empire and our Kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear is in place."

"If Ion's predecessor, Evenos, is the hero who ended the Hod War, Van added, "then the current Fon Master is a symbol of the peace that reigns today."

"Unfortunately, Ion has gone missing." Duke Fabre added.

Van nodded, "There for I must attend to my duty as an Oracle Knight and join the search for Fon Master Ion."

Luke quickly sat up, "Hold on, you can't do that! If you go home, who's gonna train me?"

Van laughed, "Settle down. I'll have one of my men come here until I return to Kimlasca."

Luke pouted, "But I want YOU to teach me!"

Duke Fabre started to get angry, "Don't be selfish, Luke. Dorian General Grants will return soon enough. It's high time you learn some patience."

Susanna turned and looked at her husband, "Please, dear. You know what this child's been through. He's still traumatized from the kidnapping. He even lost his childhood memories… The poor thing. Don't you feel for him?"

"Susanna. You spoil him." Duke Fabre replied.

Van sighed, "Still a life locked inside a mansion like this is hardly easy."

Luke nodded, "Seriously. Why does my uncle have to keep me trapped in here? Just because he's the king, he thinks he can order people around. Makes me mad."

Susanna turned and looked at Luke, "Luke my brother is merely concerned for you safety. Just three more years, and you'll be free. Hold on a little longer, okay?"

Van turned and looked at Luke with a smile, "Cheer up, Luke. We'll train hard enough today to make up for the entire time I'm gone." Van then stood up, "Duke, Milady; by your leave. We must begin our training,"

As Luke stood up, Duke Fabre turned to Van, "Thank you, Dorian General."

Van looked at Luke once more, "I'll head on to the courtyard. come and join me as soon as you're ready." After telling Luke where he would be waiting Van bowed to the Duke and Susanna, than turned and left the room.

Luke stood up and started to follow Van, but stopped when his mother began to speak, "Luke, dear, please be careful out there."

"I know, I know. Jeez…" Luke somewhat complained. Luke then entered the hallway that lead to his parents room and head through the door leading to the courtyard.

Outside, Van and Guy were talking, "I see. Sounds like the Oracle Knights have it pretty rough."

Van paced slightly, "I'll have to leave everything to you for the time being. The Duke, the king, and Luke's-"

"Ah, Master Luke." Pere said as Luke came into view.

Van and Guy turned and faced Luke as he began to walk up, "Guy? What's up?"

Guy just smiled, "Well, Van's a master swords man, so I thought I'd ask for a little instruction."

Luke a face that screamed 'I don't believe you', "Really? That's not what it looked like to me." Luke suddenly felt one of those strange headaches, 'What the…? Something's coming…?'

Inside a strange song will the air and all the guards fell into a deep sleep.

Back outside, Van was trying to get Luke's attention, "…Luke? Did you not hear me?"

Luke snapped out of it, "Huh? Oh, right?" He said before moving into position.

Van smiled, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

Guy turned and walked over to a bench, "I guess I'll just watch from over here. Let's see what you've got, Luke."

"Yeah, yeah." Luke said in a annoyed tone before drawing his sword and training with Van; they went over movement, attack patterns, defense, and Artes. "What's that?"

Suddenly that strange song filled the air and everyone fell to their knees, "That voice!" Van said grabbing his head lightly.

Luke tried to get up, "I… I can't move!"

Pere looked around, "That's a fonic hymn! Has a Seventh Fonist invaded the manor?"

Guy had managed to lean again a pillar, "Damn it… It's putting me to sleep… What the hell are the guards doing?"

A strange woman jumped of the balcony behind Van. "I finally found you Vandesdelca. Prepare to die, traitor!"

Van managed to move out of the way in time, "Tear! I knew it!" He said before trying to attack her, but she jumped out of the way and landed right infront of Luke.

"Who the hell are you?" Luke exclaimed before attacking.

Van noticed what was about to happen, "No! Stop!"

Tear block his attack, but their Seven Fonons started to react to each other, then suddenly the voice spoke to Luke once more, 'Resound…! The will of Lorelei shall reach you… and open the way!'

"Not that weird voice again…" Luke said in semi pain.

"The Seventh Fonon?" Tear said in shock.

The power generated by the Seventh Fonon was enough to teleport them clean out of the manor, "Too late… the Seventh Fonons have reacted with each other!" Van said in annoyment.

Location: Tataroo Valley, Night

"…uke…wak…" Called a female voice, "Wake up, Luke!"

Luke opened his eyes and looked at the woman, "…Who are you?"

Tear closed her eyes, "Oh, good, you're okay."

Luke looked around, "…Where are we?"

"I don't know. That was pretty strong." Tear replied. "I almost thought we'd been caught in the Planet Storm…"

Luke finally remembered what the woman was trying to do back at the manor, "Wait, that's right! You were trying to…!" He tried to get up. "Oww!"

"Stop," Tear said in concern, "don't try to move so suddenly. Are you injured? Where does it hurt?"

Luke pushed her away, stood up, and backed away from her, "I-I'm fine. What I want to know is what the hell happened. And who are you?"

Tear got up and walked closer to him, "I'm Tear. It would seem that a hyperresonance occurred between us."

"A hyperresonance? What's that?" Luke found himself asking.

Tear leaned in, "An isofon-induced resonance. I didn't expect you to be a Seventh Fonist, too. That was careless of me." She watched as Luke backed away, "That would explain why the royal family is protecting you."

"Gah, shut up for a second!" Luke said, all the information was giving him a natural headache. "I don't understand a thing you're saying!" He waited for a moment, but Tear remained silent. "Well say something!"

"First you tell me to shut up, now you're telling me to talk." Tear said in an annoyed tone. "Let's save the discussion for later." She turned her back to him. "You don't seem to know anything. Talking here would just be a waste of time." With that she started walking away, but stopped when Luke spoke up.

"So what are we gonna do now?" He asked.

"I'll escort you back to your manor in Baticul."

Luke became really annoyed, "How? We don't even know where we are!"

Tear pointed behind him, "You see the sea just over there, don't you?"

He looked back, "So that's what the sea looks like…"

Tear nodded, "At any rate, let's head out of this ravine and down to the coast." She then turned her attention to the road ahead, "If we can find a road, there should be carriages passing along. We should be able to find a way back."

He looked at her, "And just how are we supposed to get to the sea from here?"

Tear sighed, "Stop and listen. Hear that water flowing? There's a river. If we follow the river we should come out to the sea."

"…Huh." Luke looked a little confused, "Is that how it works."

"Let's go." Tear said as she walked down the path just a little ways with Luke close behind. A rustlings noise came from a bush in front of them, Tear put her arm infront of Luke, "…Monsters."

Luke looked around. "Monsters?"

Tear pulled out a knife, "Here they come!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Luke yelled right as a large boar came out of the bush, "Aaah!" Luke quickly drew his sword when the monster got close and the two of them managed to fend off the monster. Luke gave a sigh of relief, "That wasn't so tuff." He said as he sat down.

"Don't relax just yet. Look. There's more." Tear said pointing out another monster. "If you come into contact with monsters like that, you'll have to fight them. Be careful."

"…Humph. Think you know everything, don't you?" Luke said in a huff. He quickly got up and the two of them fought there way to the river, along the way they found item that had been left there by people who either didn't want them to be found, or just throw away. As they made there way down the ledge, they saw a teenager with blue hair laying on the ground. "Looks like he got lost too." Luke said looking at him.

Tear sighed and walked over, "He must have collapsed. I'll try and heal him." She said before putting her hand on him, "O healing power... First Aid!" As soon as she finished talking, a strange light covered the boy, "There. He should be fine now."

"Arg." The boy sat up and grabbed his head, "That was some landing. Hey guys you-" He looked around and noticed that the only people around weren't the people he was trying to talk to. "Umm. Sorry, I was talking to some friends who don't appear to be here." He said as he slowly got to his feet, "Where am I?"

"Sorry. We don't now where we are either." Tear said as she stood up.

"Well that doesn't help…" Said the blue haired teenager, "Oh! I'm Fayt, Fayt Leingod." He said extending his hand.

Tear shuck his hand, "Hello Fayt. I'm Tear."

Fayt looked at Luke, "And you are?"

"I'm Luke, Luke fon Fabre." He said as he crossed his arms.

Fayt looked a bit surprised, "Is he always like that?" He said as he looked at Tear.

Tear shrugged, "I'm not sure. We've only just met."

Fayt looked around, "Did you see anyone else out here?" He watched as Tear shuck her head, "I see. I wonder if the other landed in different locations?" He said pondering the idea of how they were separated. "Do you mind if I accompany you two? At least until I find my friends."

Before Luke could say anything Tear nodded in agreement, "It'll be fine."

Luke gave an annoyed look, "Just don't slow us down. Especially when it comes to fighting the monsters!"

Fayt placed his hand on his broadsword, "Don't worry, I have plenty of combat experience."

Luke gave him a strange look and walked past him, "Come on. Let's go!"

The three of them made their way down the rest of the ledge and stopped at leave ground. Suddenly more rustling could be heard, "…Be careful. There's more than one of them this time."

Luke glance back, "…No way!" He quickly drew his weapon as three small plant-like enemies ran up.

Fayt drew his sword and lunged at the enemies, taking them down without a problem. This left the other a bit dumbfounded. He turned and looked at them, "Is something wrong?"

Tear shuck her head, "It just seems that you're more powerful than us."

Fayt put his sword away and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess that could be true." He looked around, "The cost is clear for now, let's try and get out of here."

The others nodded and continued to follow the path, until it came to a small open area. "There's the way out!" Tear said.

Luke, looking somewhat exhausted, place one hand on his hip and replied, "It's about time. I'm sick of this place."

Fayt looked at him, "You act as if you've never traveled before."

"I've been confined to the manor. I haven't traveled anywhere else, at least since the kidnapping." He looked down, "And I'm not sure I did any traveling before then, I lost my memories from that event back."

Fayt wanted to question the kidnapping, but thought it best not to open old wounds.

"Someone's coming." Tear said as she hear footsteps.

A man walked up carrying a bucket of water, when he saw them he stopped, "Uah! D-don't tell me you're with the Dark Wings!"

"The Dark Wings?" Tear said, slightly confused.

"They're bandits. Two men and a woman…" He said looking at the three of them.

Luke began to get annoyed, "Humph. Don't go comparing me to some bandit." He said while waving his arm.

"…Yes, you might upset the bandits." Tear said, getting a small chuckle from Fayt.

Luke turned and looked at the two of them, "Hey!"

Tear, completely ignoring him, walked forward, "We lost our way and wound up here. Who are you?"

Luke and Fayt walked up as the man began to speak, "I'm a coachman. One of the wheels on my coach started acting up." He lifted the bucket he was carrying, "We lost our drinking water when the jug fell off, so I came here to draw some more."

Fayt looked at the river, "I guess it was lucky you were passing by here then."

The coachman nodded, "The next body of water is the ocean. We can't drink that."

Luke looked at Fayt before looking at the coachman, "A coach! Perfect!"

Tear sighed, "Do you go to the capital?"

The coachman nodded, "Yeah, that's my last stop."

Luke turned to the others and thumbed at the man, "Let's hitch a ride! I'm sick of walking."

Tear nodded, "Yes, we don't know this area very well. Would that be all right with you?"

Fayt crossed his arms, "And if so, how much will it cost?"

The coachman stopped to think, "To the capital, it'll be 12,000 Gald a piece. You got enough on you?"

Tear crossed her arms and looked down, "That's expensive…"

Fayt nodded in agreement, "Sorry I can't help you with money, one of my friends carries all the money we've got and I dough it'll be of any uses here."

"Really? Sounds cheap to me." Luke said looking at them, then turning to the man, "My dad'll take care of it when we get to the capital."

The coachman shuck his head, "That's no good. I need payment in advance."

Tear thought for a moment, "…Take this." She said as she walked over to the man and handed him a very expensive looking necklace.

"Wow, this is some gem. All right, hop aboard." He said as he turned to get the water.

Luke looked happy, "Huh… You got some nice stuff. Now I don't have to get my shoes all dirty."

Tear just looked at him annoyed, Fayt however just sighed, "Well now we have a method of transpiration, be it only to the capital." He slowly walked toward the area where the coach was parked, "I'm going on ahead."

Luke ran past him, "I want to be the first one in!"

Tear looked up at the sky, then followed the men out as well.

Location: Field

The left the valley and night slowly faded to day. As they made their way across a long bridge they heard explosions. Luke quickly woke up, "…Wh-what was that?" They made it off the bridge and were passed by another coach, but it was being shot at. Luke started looking out the window at the other coach.

Tear looked at him, "You're finally awake."

But Luke wasn't listening, "H-hey! That coach is under attack!"

"The army's chasing those bandits!" Said the coachman from up front, "It's those Dark Wings I mistook you for!"

Suddenly a voice came from the large land ship that was attacking the Dark Wings, "You, there! Move your coach unless you want to get caught in the crossfire!" The coach moved out of the way, nearly causing Luke to fall from the window.

Inside the land ship one of the men called out to their commanding officer, "Commander! Enemy has crossed Rotelro Bridge! They're putting gunpowder on the bridge!"

The commander just smiled, "My, my. They intend to drop the bridge, do they?"

"Fon Slot activation detected!"

"The enemy set off fonic artes using the Fifth Fonon! The bridge is going to explode!"

"Tartarus, full stop. Activate fonic barrier." The commander replied quickly.

"Yes, sir! Tartarus, full stop!"

"Fonic Barrier activated!"

Barrier at full power, they pulled to a complete stop just short of the bridge, which was now falling into the sea.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Luke said, still looking out the window, that is, until Tear pulled him back to his seat.

"Wow! That's Malkuth's newest land dreadnought, the Tartarus!" Said the coachman in aw.

"M-Malkuth? What's the Malkuth military doing hanging around here?"

"What do you mean? Of course they're here." Replied the coachman. "There's been no end to the rumor that Kimlasca's going to start a war any day now. They've tightened security in this area."

"I take it we weren't supposed to head this way?" Fayt whispered.

Tear was somewhat shocked, "…Wait a minute. This isn't Kimlasca?"

"What are you talking about? This is the Malkuth Empire. The West Rugnica Plains."

Luke jumped up, "Hang on! I though this coach was heading for the capital, Baticul!"

"Nope, Grand Chokmah- capital of Malkuth and home to His Imperial Majesty, Peony the Ninth."

Tear looked down with her eyes closed, "…Hmm, I was mistaken."

Fayt looked between them, "Looks like we went the wrong way, hu?"

Tear nodded, "Unfortunately, yes."

"How can you two be so calm about it?" Luke said looking between the two of them, "How could you make a mistake like that?"

Fayt looked at him, "You wouldn't believe me. Just trust me when I say I don't know any landmarks from neither Kimlasca or Malkuth."

Then Tear turned and looked at him when he sat down in a huff, "I didn't recognize the area. What's your excuse?"

"Like I said before, I've been confined to the manor. I've never been outside. How the hell should I have known?" Luke said, complete pissed, and not wanting to explain himself again.

"You're sure acting strange. Are you two Kimlascan?"

Tear looked up, "N-no. We're from Malkuth. We have business in Baticul. We were on our way there."

"Talk about bald-faced…" Luke said under his breath.

"That's the other direction, then." Said the coachman. "If you're going to Kimlasca, you should've taken the road south, rather than crossing the bridge." He stopped for a moment before speaking up again, "Mind you, with that bridge out, you can't go back now…"

"Are you serious? NOW what do we do?" Luke complained.

Fayt stopped to think for a moment, "How about we stop at the next town and find out if there's a boarder? Maybe we can get across there."

"Well, my next stop is Engeve. Then it's on to Grand Chokmah. What do you want to do?" Asked the coachman.

Tear looked between the boys, "If we go all the way to Grand Chokmah, we'll just wind up farther away. Let's stop at Engeve, like Fayt suggested, and think about how to get back to Kimlasca."

Luke sat there for a moment, "We'll walk to Engeve and see the sights along the way."

The coachman nodded, "Engeve is to the east of here. Take care, now." He said as he pulled to a stop and let them off. "Well, I guess we follow the road."

Fayt nodded, "If the path to Engeve is well traveled, there should be a fork in the road or a sign saying what direction it is."

Tear nodded, "Fayt's got a point. People will most likely have a sign out showing the direction to Engeve."

Luke looked a bit annoyed, "Hello, my idea, remember?" Tear and Fayt looked at Luke, then started walking off. "H-hey!" Luke yelled before running after them. The three of them made there way down the path, fighting monster on random occasions, until Luke began to whine, "Man, I'm hungry."

Tear looked at Luke, "Hmm, yes, let's stop to rest. I'll make something to eat."

Luke looked at her, "What? You?"

Tear looked annoyed, "Yes."

Fayt shuck his head, "Let's see what we've got."

Tear looked at him, "All I have is rice."

Luke looked between them, "What? You both cook?"

Fayt nodded, "I'm not the best cook of my group, but I'm not as bad as Albel."

"Uh huh…" Luke said, not really believe him.

Tear quickly used the rice to make some homemade rice balls. "All right, let's eat."

Fayt picked up one and right before he was about to take a bit, Luke open his big mouth, "'Let's eat'… you mean that's it?"

Fayt looked at him annoyed, "Be glade you have something to eat. Stop being so picky."

Luke looked at Fayt, "Hey. Did I ask for your opinion?"

Tear looked between the two boys, "At least Fayt has manners…"

Luke looked down at the rice balls, "What the heck is this…?"

"…Rice balls." Said the other in unison.

"I can see that by looking at it!" Luke exclaimed. "First you talk like you're going to cook a real dinner, and then all you make is balls of rice."

"Didn't you hear her? It was all she had on her," Fayt said, defending Tear. "And besides, I don't see you carrying any food."

Tear nodded, "Besides it the only recipe we have right now. We have to make do."

Luke finally gave up, "Fine, whatever. Let's just eat and get moving." He said as he picked up a rice ball, "Maybe we can find something decent to eat in Engeve."

Fayt just sighed, 'At least while he's eating he can't talk.'

The group quickly ate the rice balls and started following the path again. They eventually came to a fork in the road with a pair of signs, each pointing to a different path. Tear walked up to the sign, read it, and pointed in to the east, "That way."

Luke sighed, "At least we're closer now. I haven't seen anything interesting this entire trip."

Fayt looked at him, "Well at least it's peaceful, for the most part."

The group started to follow the other path until a small village came into view, "This must be Engeve." Fayt said looking it. The village was surrounded by fields, "Looks like it's a farming community."

Luke just shrugged, "Let's hurry up and get there!" He said before running off.

Fayt looked at Tear, "Oh well. Impatient, isn't he?"

Tear nodded, "Yes, he is." She said before they started running after Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : A Village Wide Crisis! Quest to the Cheagle Woods!**_

_**As they approached then town, they found it to be quiet busy for such a small place. They made it to the gate and walked in. A man turned and looked at them, "Huh, you folks traveling on foot?"**_

_**Luke got annoyed, "You got a problem with that?"**_

_**The shuck his head, "No, I just mean, with all the bandits and monsters and all, most people come by coach."**_

_**Teat shuck her head lightly, "Could I ask you something? How can we get from here to Kimlasca?"**_

"_**I heard Rotelro Bridge is out, so you'd have to head to the Kaitzur checkpoint in the south."**_

_**Tear nodded, "Thank you."**_

"_**No problem. Bye!" Said the man who turned and walked away.**_

"_**I thought there'd be a checkpoint." Fayt said, "But the only way you can get through a checkpoint is with a passport."**_

_**Tear nodded, "Yes. This could be a problem…"**_

_**Luke looked at them, "It'll be fine. If I say I'm Duke Fabre's son, they'll let us through in no time. But right now, I want to check this place out! This is my first time in a city!"**_

_**Tear looked at him funny, "A city…? Well, I suppose we do need to prepare a bit before we leave. Let's stay the night here."**_

_**They walked around looking at the shops, until Luke say a bunch of Apples and kneeled down to look at them, "Wow, these apples look good." He said before picking one up, standing up, and taking a bite out of it.**_

_**The owner of the shop looked at him in shock, "Sir! You need to pay!"**_

_**Fayt covered his face with his hand, "I don't believe him…" He whispered to himself.**_

_**Luke looked at the man, "Why do I have to pay?"**_

_**Tear put her hands on her hips and glared at Luke, "You can't just take a stores products without paying!"**_

_**Luke looked annoyed, "But the manor pays for everything all at once." He then stopped and remembered where he was, "…Oh, wait, this is Malkuth."**_

_**Fayt sighed, "It doesn't matter where you are, you're supposed to pay for something you buy first."**_

_**Tear nodded in agreement, "He's right, Luke."**_

_**Luke shrugged, "I haven't got any money on me!"**_

_**Tear sighed, "You have the money the monsters dropped."**_

_**Luke looked down at the sack of coins he picked up from the monsters, "Oh, yeah. It's not gold so I'd forgotten all about it."**_

"_**Hey! If you're not going to pay, I'm gonna have you arrested!" Yelled the shop owner.**_

_**Luke turned and looked at him, "Nobody said anything about not paying!" He then looked at Tear, "…So, uh, how does this work?"**_

_**Tear sighed, "All right, let's explain how shops work…" She rubbed her forehead lightly, 'I can't believe he doesn't know how to shop at a store. Are all aristocrats like this?'**_

_**After explaining everything to Luke they walked over to the other side of the village. On the other side of the village was a tall blond haired man in a strange black, sleeveless suit, wearing black knuckle gloves. The man was holding a piece of paper, "Man. What do I need a with Spaghetti recipe?" The man asked.**_

_**Fayt looked at the man in shock, "Cliff!" He yelled before running over to him.**_

_**The man turned around, "Huh? Fayt! Man I was starting to get worried." He said rubbing the back of his head, "Have you seen the others?"**_

_**Fayt shuck his head, "No I was by myself."**_

_**Luke looked at him, "What are we?"**_

"_**I was talking about the people I know, I wasn't meaning to leave you out." Fayt replied. "So do you have any Gald?" He asked Cliff.**_

_**Cliff nodded, "It you mean those funny looking coins that the monsters around here drop, then yes."**_

_**Tear sighed, "Let's head to the inn."**_

_**Everyone nodded in agreement and followed Tear to the inn, but for some reason there was a large crowd infront of it. A man walked out of the inn, "Nothing… Every last scrap of food in the storehouse has been stolen."**_

_**One man sighed, "This has happened time and time again since those fires up north. You think maybe some deserters hiding out there have started to come here looking for food?"**_

_**Another man spoke up, "Or it could be the work of those Dark Wings, too."**_

_**Luke crossed his arms, "It's just food. Would those Dark Wings guys really bother to steal that?"**_

_**Fayt looked at Cliff, "You'll have to get used to that personality."**_

_**Cliff nodded, "Got it."**_

_**The man that came out of the inn looked at him, "What do you mean, 'just food'? In this village, food is the most valuable thing there is!"**_

_**Luke looked away and started waving his hand, "Oh, come on. So someone stole it-just go buy some more."**_

_**One of the men looked shocked, "What? We break our backs all year tending these fields!"**_

_**The man that Luke took the apple from ran up, "Hey, I just heard Kelly's place got hit by a food thief, too…" He looked at Luke, "It's you! So, you didn't just steal from me, you were at it over here, too, huh?"**_

_**Everyone looked shock. The man that came out of the inn, Kelly, looked at Luke, "What…? You're the one who raided my storehouse?"**_

"_**They say the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime."**_

_**Luke looked at them annoyed, "Are you calling me a thief?"**_

"_**You tried to steal an apple from me!"**_

_**Kelly had heard enough, "That's it, I'm taking you to the authorities!"**_

_**Cliff leaned down and whispered to Tear, "Shouldn't we stop this?"**_

_**Tear replied by whispering, "Letting Luke get arrested her might actually do him some good…"**_

_**Fayt nodded, "It might teach him something."**_

_**They brought Luke inside the largest house in Engeve and kicked him through the door. "Rose, we've got trouble!" Said one of the men.**_

_**Rose walked around the table, "Hush! We've got an important guest from the military here. Calm down!"**_

_**Kelly picked up Luke and held him in the air, "How can we be calm? We caught him! We caught the guy stealing food!"**_

_**Luke looked at him, "I'm telling you, it wasn't me!"**_

"_**Rose! This guy may be with the Dark Wings!" Said one of the men.**_

"_**He's got to be responsible for all the food getting stolen lately!" Said another man.**_

_**Luke slapped Kelly's hand, "I'm telling you I'm not your damn thief! Do I look like I'm going hungry to you?"**_

"_**My, my, what a lively boy." Rose said, "Let's all just settle down first, all right?"**_

_**A man in a blue suit walked over to Luke, "Yes, please do."**_

_**Rose turned and looked at him, "Colonel…" He simple looked at her and handed her the cup he was drinking out of.**_

_**Luke looks at him, "Who the hell are you?"**_

_**Without even looking at him, he replied, "I am Colonel Jade Curtiss, Third Division Malkuth Imperial Forces. And who might you be?" He then looked at him.**_

"_**Luke. Luke fon-"**_

"_**Luke!" Tear said before grabbing him.**_

"_**What's your problem?"**_

"_**Have you forgotten? This is enemy territory." Tear said, "Your father, Duke Fabre, is one of Malkuth's greatest enemies. Don't use your name so casually."**_

"_**Oh. Really?"**_

"_**Yes. There are plenty of people here who have had family killed by your father. You don't want any unnecessary trouble, do you?"**_

_**Jade finally got tired of letting them whisper, "Is something wrong?"**_

_**Tear pushed Luke away and turned to face Jade, "My apologies, Colonel. He's Luke. I'm Tear. We were headed for Chesedonia, but we boarded the wrong coach and wound up here."**_

_**Jade perked up a bit, "Oh? So you're with this man suspected of being with the Dark Wings?"**_

"_**We're not with the Dark Wings." Tear replied. "The Malkuth military force the real Dark Wings to the other side of Rotelro Bridge."**_

"_**Ah… I see. So you were on that coach from earlier." Jade replied.**_

_**Rose looked at Jade, "What is all this about, Colonel?"**_

"_**Just as Tear said, a group of bandits thought to be the Dark Wings fled towards Kimlasca. I can assure you these two are not with them."**_

"_**They don't appear to be mere food thieves, either." Called out a young male voice.**_

"_**Fon Master Ion…" Jade said as he turned his attention to the door.**_

_**Everyone moved out of the way of the door, there was a young boy with green hair, in fancy white cloths. "I was a bit curious, so I investigated the food storehouse. I found this in a corner of the room." He said before walking over to Rose and handing it to her.**_

"_**This is fur from a sacred cheagle."**_

_**Ion nodded, "Yes. A cheagle is what probably raided your food stores."**_

_**Luke looked at Kelly, "See! I told you I wasn't a thief!"**_

_**Fayt looked at Luke, "But you did eat that apple before paying."**_

_**Tear nodded, "You need to learn not to do things that'll make you look suspicious."**_

_**Luke looked at her and shrugged, "How was I supposed to know? I didn't know I had to pay."**_

_**Rose smiled, "Well, sounds like that takes care of that. I think you all have something to say to this boy and his friends?"**_

_**Kelly rubbed the back of his head, "…I'm sorry. With all the burglaries lately, I've been a little on edge."**_

"_**Sorry for accusing you."**_

"_**I'm sorry I made the situation worse."**_

_**Rose looked at Luke, "You think you could forgive them, boy?"**_

"_**I'm not a boy." Luke complained.**_

"_**I'm sorry. Luke, could we let bygones be bygones?"**_

"…_**Yeah, whatever." Luke said looking away.**_

_**Rose smiled, "Glad to hear it. Now, I have business with the colonel. I'll think of a way to stop the cheagles, so all of you just go home for today."**_

_**Everyone walked out of the room, but Luke looked back at Ion as the door was being shut and nearly ran into Cliff. "Hey! Watch where I'm going!"**_

"_**Right… And I'm supposed to do that, how?"**_

"_**Oh! Forget it!"**_

_**Tear shuck her head, "Why is Fon Master Ion here…"**_

_**Luke looked at her, "Fon Master Ion?"**_

"_**The supreme leader of the Order of Lorelei." Tear replied.**_

"_**Hey, wait a minute. I heard Ion was missing." Luke said, thinking back to the conversation from yesterday. "Master Van said he was returning home to look for him!"**_

"_**Really? That's news to me." Tear said as she crossed her arms, "I wonder what's going on… He didn't look like he was being held captive."**_

"_**I'll go ask him." Luke said before turning to go back into Rose's house, but Cliff grabbed him, "Hey let go!"**_

"_**The lady said she had something important to discuss." He said letting go of Luke, "It's best to leave this be for right now. Let's try in the morning." He said before walking off with the rest of the group.**_

"_**Humph. Why do I have to follow your orders?" Luke questioned before following the group to the inn.**_

_**As the group entered the inn they noticed a young girl in a pink outfit, "Have you seen the person I was with? A boy, pretty short? Kind of out of it?"**_

_**Kelly shuck his head, "Sorry, I was away from the inn for a little while…"**_

_**The girl sighed, "Honestly, that Ion! Where did he run of to?"**_

_**Luke looked a bit surprised, "Ion? You mean Fon Master Ion?"**_

_**As the girl Fayt thumbed out the door, "We saw someone called Ion at Rose's place." He said before lowering his arm, "I hope that helps."**_

_**The girl put her hands on her hips and gives a large, relieved smile, "Really? Thank you!" She started to leave, but Luke blocked here way.**_

"_**Hey, wait a second. What's the Fon Master doing here? I heard he was missing."**_

_**The girl placed a hand over mouth, acting surprised, "Ack! Are there rumors like that floating around? I have to tell Ion!" And with that the girl pushed her way past Luke and out the door.**_

"_**Hey!" Luke called out, but she had already shut the door. "…Humph. She didn't answer my question."**_

_**Tear nodded. "Yes, but she looks like a Fon Master Guardian, so I assume Ion's journey is officially recognized by the Order of Lorelei."**_

_**The group looked at Tear, but it was Luke that asked first, "A Fon Master Guardian?"**_

"_**They're Ion's personal guard, a special force within the Oracle Knights. They accompany him on all official business."**_

_**Luke looked back to the door, "That chick is one of Master Van's soldiers, huh…" He looked back at Tear, "…What was up with Ion being 'missing'? I'm gonna be so mad if that was just a mistake!"**_

_**Fayt walked over to the desk in front of them, "Let's check in."**_

_**Luke, Tear, and Cliff walked up as well. Kelly smiled, "Sorry about earlier. You can stay here free tonight. It's the least I can do."**_

_**Cliff looked surprised, "Thanks."**_

"_**No problem. As I said, it the least I can do."**_

_**Later that evening Tear stood in the middle of the room thinking, Fayt was trying to decipher a book someone left behind, Cliff was sitting in one of the chairs watching Luke, who appeared to be having a fit. Tear turned to the group, "Tomorrow, we'll head for the Kaitzur checkpoint." She then crossed her arms, "With the bridge out, that's the only way back to Baticul. We also have to do something about passports…"**_

_**Luke anger hit it's peak, "…Grr, I can't stand it. I can't just leave like this!"**_

_**Tear looked at him and sighed, "Unbelievable. Are you still mad?"**_

_**Luke glanced at her, fists clinched. "Of course! They called me a thief!"**_

_**After everyone picked a place to sleep(Luke, Tear, and Fayt got one of the three beds, Cliff picked the chair he had been sitting in), Luke looked at Tear, "Hey, do you know what cheagles are? They called them 'sacred'."**_

_**Tear nodded, "They're herbivores that live in the woodlands of the East Rugnica Plains. They are one of the symbols of the Order of Lorelei, along with the Order's founder, Yulia." She looked at him. "Their forest is just north of this village, actually."**_

"_**We're going there tomorrow."**_

_**Cliff looked at him funny, "To do what? Let me guess, find proof they stole the food."**_

_**Luke stood up and nodded, "Exactly! To look for proof that they're the thieves."**_

_**Tear sighed, "I dough well find any."**_

_**Luke crossed his arms, "Shut up! I've made up my mind!"**_

_**Fayt looked at Tear, "And one his mind is set, there's no changing it."**_

_**Tear sighed, "Let's all get some sleep, then."**_

_**The next morning, after checking there supplies, they left the village, thou Cliff was against Fayt tagging along, he didn't stop him, "So this forest of the cheagles it to the north…"**_

_**Tear looked at Cliff, "Yes. Like I said last night, it's to the north."**_

_**Fayt pulled out something and pointing to the north, "That way."**_

_**Location: Cheagle Woods**_

_**The Group manages to make it to the forest of the cheagles, only to notice someone in danger. "Hey, it's that Ion kid!" Luke said in surprise.**_

"_**The in trouble!" Exclaimed both Tear and Fayt.**_

_**Ion was surrounded buy wolf-like monsters, but before they could hurt him he raised his hand in the air and slammed it on the ground, making this weird symbol appear. The power emitted by the symbol was enough to destroy the three monsters. Once the monsters were gone, Ion got back to his feet, only to collapse from sheer exhaustion.**_

_**The group ran over. Tear lifted Ion's head and shoulders off the ground.**_

"_**Hey, are you okay?" Luke asked.**_

_**Ion nodded and stood up once more, "I-I'm fine. I just used too strong a Daathic fonic arte…" He looked at the group, "Oh you're the four from Engeve yesterday…"**_

_**Luke nodded, "I'm Luke."**_

"_**Luke… that means 'Light of the Sacred Flame' in Ancient Ispanian. That's a nice name." Ion said with a cheerful smile.**_

_**Fayt smiled, "I'm Fayt Leingod."**_

_**The Cliff added, "Name's Cliff Fittir."**_

_**Ion looked at them, "Those are interesting names."**_

"_**I'm Locrian Sergeant Tear Grants, 1st Platoon, Oracle Knights Intelligence Division, under Grand Maestro Mohs' Command."**_

_**Ion looked surprised, "Ah, you're Van's younger sister. I've heard of you. This is the first time we've met, isn't it?"**_

_**Luke looked at her, very annoyed. "You're Master Van's sister? Then what was with you trying to kill him?" Tear just looks away.**_

"_**Kill him…?" Ion questioned.**_

_**Cliff looked at Fayt, "Did you know anything about this?"**_

"_**No idea."**_

_**Tear looked at the three of them, "Sorry, it's nothing. Just something between us."**_

"_**Don't try to avoid the question! If you're his sister, why are you trying to kill him?"**_

"_**It's… I…"**_

_**Before she could think up what to say Fayt pointed out a small rabbit like creature, "Look. What's that?"**_

_**Everyone looked at it as it walked away, "It's a cheagle!" Ion replied.**_

_**Luke forgot all about Tear, "So, they do live here! Come on, we're gonna catch that thing!" He said running up to where the cheagle had been.**_

_**Ion looked at Tear, "Would it be best if I don't inquire about you and Van?"**_

"_**I'm sorry. It relates to my homeland. I'd prefer not getting you or Luke involved…" Tear replied.**_

_**Fayt nodded, "It's understandable." "I mean we've got things to hide as well." Cliff added.**_

_**Luke turned back around, "Hey! It's gonna get away!"**_

_**Ion simply smiled, "Let's go!" And turned to follow Luke.**_

"_**What? Oh, right!" Tear said as she and the rest of the group followed Luke.**_

_**The group followed the path for a while, until Luke finally got annoyed, "Grrr! You see? It got away! Could you to be any slower?"**_

"_**Don't worry. Their nesting grounds should be up ahead." Ion replied.**_

_**Luke looked a little surprised, "How do you know?"**_

"_**Oh, um… Actually, I was curious about the thefts in Engeve and did a little looking. Cheagles are intelligent and peaceful creatures. It's not like them to steal food."**_

"…_**Humph. Looks like we're both heading to the same place, then." Luke replied.**_

_**Ion looked surprised, "The two of you came to investigate the cheagles, too?"**_

_**Luke nodded, "I'm not gonna just let people accuse me of things I didn't do."**_

_**Fayt looked at Ion, "Are you really up to this?"**_

_**Ion nodded, "I'll be fine, Fayt. As long as I don't use another fonic arte as powerful as the last one." He looked at Luke, "You don't mind me traveling with you, right?"**_

"_**Sure, why not?" Luke replied.**_

_**Tear looked at Fayt and Luke, "How could you even suggest taking Fon Master Ion some place so dangerous?"**_

_**Cliff shrugged, "If he's trying to do the same thing we are, he'll just come back here on his own."**_

"…_**I'm sorry." Ion said, "I just have to know. Cheagles are the sacred beasts of our Order, after all."**_

"_**See?" Luke said looking at Tear, "Besides, we can just leave a guy with a face so pale it looks like he's about to die."**_

_**Tear stood in shock.**_

_**Ion was so happy, "Oh! Thank you so much! You suck a nice person, Luke, Fayt."**_

_**Luke blushed lightly, "N-no I'm not! Now, quit saying stupid stuff and let's go!"**_

"_**Okay!" Ion said happily.**_

_**Cliff walked forward, "I think it's best you don't use that weird arte again. You nearly passed out using it. Who knows what'll happen next time." He said before slamming his right fist into his left hand. "Let us take care of the fighting."**_

"_**You're gonna protect me? Sir Cliff, I'm so moved." Ion said looking at Cliff.**_

"_**Whoa! It's just Cliff, okay? Sir Cliff just sounds weird." He said rubbing the back of his head.**_

"_**Okay Cliff." Ion said happily.**_

_**The group started up the trail once more until they came across and area with a large tree in it. The slowly made their way up when a young cheagle walked out. It turned and looked at them in shock, "Mieu, mieu mieu mieu, mieu!"**_

_**Luke looked at if funny, "So, that's a cheagle?"**_

_**Ion was a little surprised, "It looks like it's still a child."**_

'_**It's so cute…' Thought Tear as she approached it, but it got scared and ran off.**_

"_**Hey! It ran away!" Luke said in annoyment.**_

_**Ion didn't look so surprised, "It is a wild animal, after all."**_

_**Fayt looked around, "I'm guessing this is the cheagles nesting area."**_

_**Cliff nodded, "Looks that way to me."**_

"_**I do hope we can find some proof they stole food from the village." Ion said looking around.**_

_**Luke turned and looked at him. "Those stupid things probably left proof all over the place."**_

_**Ion nodded, "Let's explore a little."**_

_**The group looked over the area, before Fayt and Cliff called everyone over to the entrance of the largest tree in the woods, where they had found some apples. "What do you make of this?" Fayt asked,**_

_**Ion picked up one of the apples, "These apples have the mark of Engeve on them."**_

"_**So, these guys did do it!" Luke said proudly.**_

_**Tear motioned for everyone to be quiet, "I think I hear something inside this tree."**_

_**Ion looked at the tree, "Cheagles live inside tree trunks." He said before walking in.**_

"_**Fon Master! That's too dangerous!" Tear said as the rest of the group ran in after him.**_

"_**This kid is hopeless…" Luke said to himself before entering.**_

_**Inside the tree they were surrounded by many mieuing cheagles, not happy with them being there. "Please let me through." Ion pleaded.**_

"_**Mieu mieu, mieu mieu mieu!" Cried a yellow cheagle.**_

_**Luke looked at Ion, "Like the monsters are going to understand you."**_

"_**The Order's founder, Yulia Jue, made a pact with the cheagles and gained their aid… or so I've been told."**_

_**Then the oldest cheagle then spoke up, "…Mieu mieu. Mieu, mieu." All the other cheagles quieted down and moved out of the way, "Are you of relation to Yulia Jue?" Asked the cheagle elder.**_

_**Luke was shocked, "Whoa, that monster talked!"**_

"_**It is the power of the ring we were granted as part of our pact with Yulia." Said the elder, "Are you of relation to Yulia?"**_

_**Ion and Tear walked forward, "Yes. I'm Ion, Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei. Am I correct in assuming you're the cheagle elder?"**_

"_**Indeed I am."**_

_**Luke walked forward then, "Hey. Monster. You guys stole food from Engeve, right?"**_

"_**I see now. So, you have come to exterminate us."**_

"_**Humph. So you don't deny it." Replied Luke.**_

_**Ion looked confused, "Cheagles are herbivores. Why do you need to steal human food?"**_

"…_**To preserve the cheagle tribe."**_

_**Tear crossed her arms, "It doesn't look like you lack food. There's plenty of vegetation in this forest."**_

"_**One of our members caused a fire in the northern region. As a result, the ligers that lived there moved down to this forest." The elder looked down, "…In order to prey on us."**_

"_**So the reason you stole the food was so your people wouldn't get eaten." Fayt said as he walked forward.**_

"…_**Correct. If they aren't sent food periodically, we cheagles are captured and eaten."**_

"_**That's horrible." Ion said looking depressed.**_

"_**And totally not our problem." Luke said in his normal tone of voice, "If you're weak, you're food. That's how it works." He then crossed his arms, "Besides, I'd be mad to if you torched my land."**_

"_**True, but this still isn't what you'd call normal." Cliff said as he walked up.**_

_**Tear looked at Luke, "Luke, we've confirmed that the thieves are cheagles. What do you want to do now?"**_

_**Luke looked at her, "What else? We're gonna drag these guys down to Engeve and-"**_

"_**But what about the ligers? They may attack Engeve next." Fayt said, interrupting Luke.**_

_**Luke looked at him, "I don't care what happens to that stupid village."**_

_**Ion glance back at him, "That's not acceptable. Food from Engeve is shipped throughout the entire world-not just the Malkuth Empire."**_

_**Luke looked at him, "Then what do we do?"**_

_**Ion turned around, "Let's negotiate with the ligers."**_

_**Tear looked surprised, "With monsters?"**_

_**Luke crossed his arms, "Can those liger things talk, too?"**_

_**Ion shuck his head, "We can't talk to them directly, but if we take one of the cheagles with us as a translator…"**_

_**The elder came forward, "…Then, shall lead this sorcerer's ring to the one who will be your interpreter." The elder then looked around, "Mieu, mieu mieu mieu mieuuu." A young blue cheagle hopped forward.**_

"_**What the…?" Luke said looking at it.**_

_**The elder looked at him, "This child is the one who caused the fire in the north. I want you to take him with you." The elder then passed the right onto the blue one.**_

_**The blue one stepped into the ring and picked it up, before looking at the group, which kneeled down to be more on his leave, "My name's Mieu. Please to meet you."**_

_**Luke looked annoyed, "…Something about this thing is really annoying."**_

_**Mieu closed his eyes, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"**_

"_**Argh!" Luke moved forward, hand in a fist, "You're gonna drive me nuts! I should just roast you and eat you right now."**_

_**Cliff looked at him, "Now that's a little harsh."**_

_**Fayt nodded, "Yeah." He said before standing up, "Let's get going."**_

_**The group got up and exited the tree but were quickly stopped by Mieu. "Everyone, watch this." He said before turning and blowing a fire ball out of his mouth.**_

_**Luke looked majorly surprised, "Whoa! He breathed fire!"**_

_**Mieu turned around, extra super happy, "Neat, huh?"**_

"_**What was that?" Tear questioned.**_

_**Cliff looked at her funny, "Well. From here it looked like he breathed fire."**_

_**Mieu nodded, "Exactly! So I'm useful for more than just interpreting. I'm gonna work extra hard to make up for all the trouble I caused my friends."**_

"_**That's right, I'd forgotten that cheagles were a fire-breathing species." Ion said.**_

_**Mieu nodded, "Yes, we are! But mine is special!"**_

_**Fayt looked a bit confused, "Special? How's that?"**_

"_**I'm still a child, so I can't actually breath fire. But!" Mieu said before hugging the sorcerer's ring.**_

"_**But?" Fayt replied.**_

"_**The Sorcerer's Ring! Thanks to that, I can breathe fire!" Mieu said, really excited, "And no matter how much fire I breathe out, I never get tired." He said before breathing more fire.**_

"_**So the Sorcerer's Ring is good for more than just translation, huh?" Luke said, somewhat impressed.**_

"_**It was originally made to amplify fonic artes. It's a type of capacity core." Ion explained.**_

_**Cliff shuck his head, "Yeah, but a flame that small won't be of much use in battle."**_

_**Mieu suddenly got depressed, "Mieuuuuu…"**_

_**Luke looked at him, "Yeah, but come one. Breathing fire! That'll be fun!" He looked at Mieu, "Hey, you! Thing!"**_

_**Tear looked at him, "Luke! That's horrible!"**_

"_**Oh, shut up!" Luke hissed, "It's fine for this little freak!" He looked at Mieu once more, "Listen up, thing. When I give the order, you spit fire. Got it?"**_

"…_**Mieuuuuu…" Mieu looked up at him still depressed, "…Yes, sir…"**_

_**The group made there way back to a fork in the path and headed in that direction only to end up blocked by a river. Tear looks at the river then to Mieu, "The liger's lair is up ahead, right?"**_

"_**Yes. We cross the river and keep going." Mieu replied.**_

_**Luke turns and looks at Mieu, "How are we supposed to cross a river when there's no bridge?"**_

_**Fayt crossed his arms, "Well have to wade through the river. "**_

_**Luke at Fayt like he was kidding, "Are you serious? My shoes, my clothes… everything'll get drenched! No way!"**_

_**Cliff shrugged, "Fine by me. If you care that much about your clothes, you just might get in the way."**_

_**Luke looked at Cliff, "Excuse me?" He then turned and noticed a tree, rotted through, the only thing holding it up was vines, "Hey. Thing. Breathe fire on that trees roots."**_

_**Mieu looked at him, somewhat confused, "Mieu?"**_

_**Luke picked up Mieu and pointed him in the direction of the tree, "You heard me. Breathe fire already!"**_

"_**Mieu mieu mieuuu!" Mieu called out before breathing fire, the fire but through the vines and the tree fell over, making a bridge.**_

_**Luke put Mieu down, "Heh. What do you think of that?"**_

"_**I see. The trees roots were rotten. Excellent thinking, Luke." Ion said, smiling.**_

_**Luke blushed lightly, "…Heh. This is nothing."**_

_**Tear crossed her arms, "Indeed. Mieu is the one who deservers thanks."**_

"_**H-hey!" Luke said in semi shock.**_

_**Tear looked at him, "I thought it was nothing for you. And stop yelling." She then turned and walked over to the log, "Fon Master Ion, shall we be on our way?"**_

"_**Oh, right. Luke, cheer up. Come on, let's get going." Ion replied before crossing the log bridge with Tear.**_

"_**Let's go." Said Mieu as he started to cross the log bridge as well.**_

_**Cliff let Fayt cross before he did, "You know, Luke. You walked right into that one."**_

_**Luke looked at Cliff, "Shut up!"**_

_**After everyone had crossed the river they started walking again, they hadn't walked two minutes before Luke opened his mouth. "Hey, Ion."**_

_**Ion turned around, "Yes?"**_

"_**How'd you learn strong moves like that arte you used earlier? Could I learn to do that, too?" Luke asked.**_

"_**That was a Daathic fonic arte." He said before pausing, "…You see, it's…"**_

"_**Wait, wait, I don't need some long explaination. Just tell me if there's some easy way to get stronger." Luke said before Ion could say another word.**_

_**Cliff rubbed the back of his head, "This kid is something else."**_

_**Luke looked at Cliff, "What?"**_

"_**Please don't fight." Ion said, "I'll tell you an easy way to become stronger."**_

_**Luke looked at him, "Really? How?"**_

"_**What kind of capacity core do you use, Luke?" Ion asked.**_

_**Luke crossed his arms, "Capacity core? …What's that?"**_

_**Ion looked surprised, "You don't know?"**_

_**Tear looked at Ion, "He's somewhat ignorant about the world."**_

_**Luke put his hands on his hips and looked at her, "Well, excuse me!"**_

"_**Then take this, Luke." Ion said before handing Luke a capacity core.**_

_**Luke looked at it, "Is this a capacity core?"**_

_**Ion nodded, "Yes. You can think of it as an accessory with a fonic arte applied to it. Your body's abilities will increase in accordance with the fonic verse inscribed." He said with a smile, "These days, even regular citizens wear them as fashion accessories."**_

_**Luke looked at it once more, "So if I put this on, I can use that arte you used earlier?"**_

_**Ion shuck his head, "I'm sorry, only Fon Masters of the Order of Lorelei can use Daathic fonic artes."**_

_**Luke shrugged, "Oh. That sucks."**_

_**Tear sighed, "But with a capacity core equipped, you can learn special abilities. Use it well, and you'll be strong enough."**_

_**Luke put the capacity core on, "How's it look?"**_

"_**It looks good on you, Luke." Ion said with a smile.**_

"_**Cool. Now I can get stronger, too." Luke said.**_

_**Tear rubbed her forehead, "…At least your muscles will." This got a chuckle from Fayt and Cliff, but a scowl from Luke.**_

_**After walking for a couple of minutes they came across river with a old tree, which Luke was quick to knock down with Mieu. After crossing the river they started running into ligers. "We must be getting close to the ligers den." Fayt said looked at a cave under a tree.**_

"_**Well, what are we waiting for!" Luke said before walking closer, "The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can leave."**_

_**The group enter the cave and made their way down to a open area where a large liger was laying on a nest. "That must be the queen." Tear said after looking it over from a distance.**_

_**Luke looked at her, "The queen?"**_

"_**Ligers live in packs formed around a large female." Tear replied.**_

"_**Then that's gotta be the queen." Cliff said, "I'm seen plenty of cats, but none that big!"**_

_**Ion looked at Mieu, which he was carrying, "Mieu, please go talk with the liger queen." Ion asked.**_

"_**Yes, sir!" Mieu said before jumping out of Ion's hands. "Mieu, mieu mieu mieu mieu mieu. Mieuuu mieu…"**_

_**The liger queen slowly sat up, turned to face the group, and roared a roar so powerful it kicked up a rock which hit Mieu.**_

_**Everyone gathered around Mieu, "Hey! You all right?" Cliff asked?**_

"_**I'm fine." Mieu replied as he got to his feet.**_

_**Luke ignored Mieu's condition, since he was able to get to his feet, "Hey, runt, what did she say?"**_

_**Mieu turned and looked at him, "She says her eggs are just about to hatch, so go away." Mieu looked down, "Her Highness is really mad that I accidentally burned their home."**_

_**Tear and Ion looked worried, but Luke was still stuck on something Mieu had said, "Eggs? Liger's lay eggs?"**_

_**Mieu nodded, "I was born from an egg, too. A lot of monsters are born from eggs."**_

_**Tear stood up, "This is bad. Ligers are more violent when they're guarding their eggs."**_

_**Fayt looked at Tear as he stood up, "So, do we come back later?"**_

_**Ion shuck his head as he stood up, "But if the liger eggs hatch, the young will likely swarm the village in search of food."**_

_**Cliff stood up, "Huh? Why?"**_

"_**Liger young like human flesh, so people hunt down any near cities before they can reproduce." Tear explained.**_

_**Ion kneeled back down, "Could you ask them to leave this land?"**_

"_**Y-yes, sir." Mieu said before walking forward again. "Mieu, mieu, mieu mieu…" This time the liger queen roared so load that rocks from the ceiling began to fall, one nearly his Mieu, but Luke's used his sword a destroyed it. "Th-thank you!"**_

_**Luke looked away, "Don't get me wrong. I wasn't protecting you. I was protecting Ion!"**_

_**The liger queen started to approach them. "She says she's going to kill us and feed us to her children."**_

_**Tear put her arm out in front of Ion, "Here she comes… Fon Master, please step back with Mieu." She said before walking forward.**_

_**Luke looked nervous, "W-wait… if we fight here, the eggs might break."**_

_**Tear didn't look at him, "It may be cruel, but that would probably be for the best. If we leave the eggs and they hatch, the young could easily wipe Engeve out entirely."**_

_**The queen was now within striking distance, "Look out! The queen!" Ion said warning them.**_

_**Luke ran up, along with Fayt and Cliff, "Damn it!" Luke said as he rushed in to start fighting.**_

_**Fayt drew his sword, "Ice… Blade!" He said as he used some strange power to cover his blade in ice before running up to attack.**_

_**Tear looked at Cliff, "Could you stay back and watch after the Fon Master?"**_

_**Cliff looked a bit surprised, "Sure." He said before running back and standing near Ion.**_

_**Tear looked at him, "Thanks." She then turned her attention back to the liger queen, "Pow Hammer!" She yelled summoning forth a hammer the hit the liger queen, but it wasn't to effective.**_

_**The three of them through all of their attacks at the liger queen, but none of them seemed effective. "Hey! What the hell? It's not dying!" Luke complained.**_

_**Tear jumped back, "This isn't good. Our attacks aren't hurting it at all."**_

_**Fayt moved out of the way of a lightning blast, "There's got to be some way to defeat it."**_

_**Luke looked at Fayt, "So… So do something!"**_

"_**Allow me…" Said a familiar voice.**_

_**Tear glanced back, "Who are you?"**_

"_**Leave the inquiry for later. I'll use fonic artes to take care of this. You just make sure I have time to cast." Said the man.**_

_**Luke looked annoyed, "You can't order me-"**_

"_**Let's leave this too him. We'll buy time by taking on the liger queen. Don't let her attacks hit him." Tear said, interrupting Luke.**_

"_**Got it!" Fayt said as he ran back to the liger queen.**_

_**The group nodded and continued to fight until the man's fonic artes took down the monster, "Well that was pitiful." Said the man.**_

"_**That was definitely not Symbology…" Fayt said a he put his sword away.**_

"_**Yes. He defiantly no ordinary fonist."**_

_**Luke put his sword away and sat down.**_

_**Tear looked at Luke, then to the man, who was in fact Jade, the man they had met yesterday.**_

_**Jade walked past them, looked at them, then called for someone, "Anise! Could you come here for a moment?"**_

_**The little girl in the pink outfit from yesterday ran up to Jade, "Yes, Colonel! 3 Did you call me?" Jade kneeled down and whispered something in her ear, "Okay… Understood. In exchange, you have to keep a good eye on Ion!" She said before running off.**_

"…_**This left a bad taste in my mouth." Luke said in a glum tone.**_

_**Tear closed her eyes, "You're quite kind. Or perhaps just soft…"**_

_**Luke glanced up at her, "…And you're cold!"**_

_**Jade walked over to them, "Oh, dear. Lover's quarrel?"**_

_**Luke glanced at him, "Shut up!"**_

"_**Colonel Curtiss… We don't have that sort of relationship." Tear, in her own way, hissed.**_

"_**I'm joking. And please, call me Jade." He said, hand up to his face. "I'm not accustom to being called by my family name."**_

_**Ion and the other walked over, "…Jade, I'm sorry for running off and doing this."**_

_**Jade put his hands into his pockets, "It's unlike you to do something like this when you know it's wrong."**_

"_**Together with Yulia, the cheagles are the foundation of the Order of Lorelei." Ion said, trying to explain himself, "I felt I had to take responsibility for any trouble they caused…"**_

_**Jade looked somewhat worried, "And that's why you used your power? Didn't the doctor tell you not to?"**_

"…_**I'm sorry."**_

_**Jade looked at the others, "And you've involved civilians as well."**_

_**Luke glance up at Jade again, "…Hey, old man, he's apologized, right? Give him a break."**_

_**Fayt nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we chose to come out here on our own, at first."**_

_**Jade looked between them, "Oh. I expected you to complain about being dragged into this. I'm a bit surprised."**_

'_**So am I…' Tear thought.**_

_**Jade looked towards the others, "Well, we don't have much time, anyway. I'll stop the lecture at them."**_

_**Ion looked at Jade, "The letter arrived, didn't it?"**_

_**Jade nodded, "Yes. Now, let's go ahead and get out of this forest."**_

_**Mieu jumped up on Luke's head. "No. We have to report to the elder."**_

_**Jade looked at Mieu, "…A cheagle speaking a human language?"**_

_**Luke knocked Mieu of his head and pinned him under his foot as Ion explained, "It the power of the Sorcerer's Ring." Ion looked at Jade, "Jade, could we stop by the cheagles' home?"**_

"_**All right." Jade said, "But please don't forget that we haven't muck time."**_

_**Ion looked back at Luke, who still had Mieu pinned, "Luke, thank you for helping me. Please join me for just a little longer."**_

_**Luke kicks Mieu out of the way, "Well, I've come this far. Might as well."**_

_**The group manages to make good time in making it back to the cheagle nesting grounds. The group watched as Mieu explained what happened to the elder, "It's quite amusing to watch monsters talk like this." Jade said with a smile on his face.**_

"…_**They're so cute! 3" Tear said looking at them.**_

_**Luke looked at her, "Huh? You say something?"**_

_**Tear was blushing as she stood up, "…N-no."**_

_**The elder looked at them, "Mieu told me what happened. You met with great danger on our behalf. We are grateful that you kept your promise even after 2000 years."**_

_**Ion nodded, "Of course. Aiding the cheagles is part of Yulia's teaching."**_

_**The elder looked at Mieu, "But the original cause of all this was Mieu burning the ligers' home. So I will have Mieu atone for his mistake."**_

_**Cliff crossed his arms, "So what are you planning on doing?"**_

_**The elder looked at them, "I will exile Mieu from our tribe."**_

"_**That's to cruel." Fayt said in disagreement.**_

_**The elder sighed, "Naturally, I don't mean forever. I hear Master Luke saved Mieu's life. Cheagles do not forget their debts. Mieu will serve Master Luke for one cycle of seasons."**_

_**Luke looked a bit annoyed, "Hey, I'm not involved in this."**_

_**The elder looked at Luke, "Mieu insisted upon accompanying you, Master Luke. I leave it up to you to decide what to do with him."**_

_**Fayt looks at Luke, "Why not take him along?"**_

_**Luke looked at Fayt, annoyed, "I don't need a pet!"**_

_**Cliff rubbed the back of his head, "Well, from what I've been hearing, these guys are pretty important. I'm sure your family would like him."**_

_**Luke thought about it for a moment, "Hmm, I guess I could give him to Guy and the others as a souvenir…"**_

_**Mieu, back in control of the Sorcerer's Ring, looked at Luke. "I'll do my best to be useful, Master!"**_

"_**You're so annoying…" Luke groaned.**_

"_**Well, it would appear his report had ended. Let's leave the forest." Jade said looking at the group. Luke looked at Jade, "…Humph. Who died and made him boss?"**_

_**The group quickly ran all the way to the entrance of the forest. Luke was the first to notice Anise running up, "Hey, isn't that your bodyguard?"**_

"_**Yes, that's Anise." Ion replied as she ran up.**_

"_**Welcome back! 3" She said as four Malkuth soldiers ran up and surrounded the others.**_

"_**Greetings, Anise." Jade said as he adjusted his glasses, "What's the status of the Tartarus?"**_

"_**It's in front of the forest, just like you asked." Anise said in her normal happy way, "You said to hurry, so we came as fast as we could! 3"**_

_**Cliff looked at Jade, "All right. I give. What's going on?"**_

_**Jade pointed to Luke and Tear, "Restrain those two. They're the ones who have been emitting the Seventh Fonons." He then looked at Fayt and Cliff, "Restrain them as well. Last night a strange event dropped six strange lights from the sky, and after a little inquire, I found out that the blond is one of those lights. And putting two and two together, the blue haired one must be one, too."**_

"_**You've got to be kidding!" Cliff said looking at the soldiers, "Man. What would Maria think?"**_

_**Fayt looked at Cliff, "I'm wondering what Albel would thing! Or Sophia. Or even Peppita."**_

_**Ion looked at Jade, "Jade! Don't to anything to hurt them…"**_

"_**Don't worry. We won't kill them." He said before giving a sarcastic smile, "…Assuming they don't resist." The soldiers closed in one the four, before Jade said anything else. "Be good, kids. Take them away!"**_

_**And so Luke, Tear, Fayt, and Cliff were taken away to the land dreadnought, the Tartarus.**_


End file.
